1. Field
An electromagnetic shielding sheet and a plasma display apparatus use an electromagnetic shielding sheet. In one implementation, a plasma display apparatus filter includes an electromagnetic shielding sheet and is disposed on a front side of a plasma display panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel is an apparatus that displays images including characters or graphics by applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes installed in a discharge space to cause discharge, and allowing plasma generated in a gas discharge to excite phosphors, and has the advantages such as large-scale, lightweight and surface-thinning, vertically and laterally wide view angle, full color and high brightness.
In such a plasma display panel, when a black image is implemented, external light is reflected from a front side of the panel due to a whitish fluorescent material exposed on a lower substrate of the panel. Therefore, a black image is recognized as a bright dark color, and thus contrast may be lowered.